scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker no.0004
Name: XSPONGED Codename: Stalker no.0004 Nickname: Shouty (Stalker no.0025) Gender: Female Weapon of choice: SB I. Equipment: First aid kid, scanner, binoculars, ammunition, traps. Security Clearance: level 3 Assignment to Team 666 See File Stalker 0004-AR Basic info No.0004 is kindest Stalker of the MTF RD. You may think she's weak but when you get on the wrong side of this mare, you better be wearing earplugs. History When XSPONGED is first Joined the Foundation, she barely manages to tell her own name on account of her timidity, whispering so quietly that the recruitment manager cannot hear her, and hiding her face behind her mane. However, she immediately becomes enthusiastic when she sees SCP-018, imploring her to hold a conversation with her, which he ends up doing, and follows her and the recruitment manager all the way to the canteen. When she joined the RD, Black Bolt was against her assigment, which led to him discovering her special skill- her voice. Allthough he didn't like her at first, Bolt took a liking in her, and she usually sticks with him on missions, carrying his ammo, traps, and covering him when he's sniping from a building. Over Assertive On ##/##/####, Stalker No.0004 becomes "assertive" after attending a seminar from Dr I. Will. However, when she over-asserts herself, (e.g. going berserk when an intern delivers her the wrong mail), Stalker no.0000 and Stalker no.0001 attempt to intervene. In the end, she realizes her mistake after driving her friends away in tears, and with the help of her animal friends, locks herself in her quarters to prevent herself from causing anyone more harm. When Dr Sparkle decided to break into her quarters to scare her as a "Prank", She told Dr Sparkle to '' "GTFO OF MY QUARTERS!!" '' at ##DB. Dr Sparkle left and her friends congratulate her on her new found confidence. Anger If the animals don't like Stalker no.0004, you won't either. Despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Stalker no.0004 has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Stalker no.0004 can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. But even a shy mare like Stalker no.0004 has her own limits. Her Special Skills Her Voice If she says "I can't believe this... I am so frustrated, I could just scream!." The RD who works with her know after when she takes a deep breath, she lets out a scream that has been recorded at ### DdB. This scream makes the target cower in agony and it'll disrupt their senses for ## seconds. "The Stare" (SCP-040) "The Stare" is the name given to a particular ability that Stalker no.004 and RETRACTED employs when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, XSPONGED. However, RETRACTED doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Stalker no.0004 uses the "stare" the incapacitate SCP subjects. It works 93.4543% of the time. Gallery 0004-filly.png|Filly 0004-middleaged.png|Middleaged 0004-adult.png|Adult 0004-in-uniform.png|0004 In MTF RD uniform Category:Stalkers Category:MTF Revelation Division Team 666 Members